


Division One and the Winter Outing

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, fluffy christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane thinks they should all try ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division One and the Winter Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! This is a nice fluffy fic for a nice fluffy time of year. Also, I love winter, and I wish it was snowing write now, so at least it can snow in this fic. I hope you enjoy it!

“Why are we going ice skating?” 

“Because it's a fun winter activity, that's why.” 

Mika glared at Akane, but Akane didn't give anything away. She certainly wasn't going to tell Mika that Ginoza had suggested it, because he thought that Akane should experience the joyful sports that his favorite season had to offer. Akane decided that because they didn't have anything to do on Christmas Eve, the rest of the division should join in on the fun. 

“I can't teach them all how to ice skate,” Ginoza told her. “I hope someone else knows how.” 

Kunizuka apparently knew how, but she seemed committed to teaching Shion. Sugo apparently also knew how, and Akane had the feeling that he was going to get stuck trying to teach a taciturn Mika how to skate without compromising their roles as enforcer and inspector. 

Hinakawa didn't want to skate, but he was there for moral support. 

Moral support meant standing at the edge of the rink bundled up with a large coat, scarf, and knitted hat, clutching a hot chocolate, shivering because he didn't like the cold and watching them with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe that anyone would willingly spend time in below freezing temperatures, sliding around on more cold. 

The others had gone off to their own corners of the rink. It was busy, an evening rush. Around them the skyscrapers shown with their many lights. Snow flurries fell from the sky, making everything seem that much more chilly. 

Ginoza waited for Akane to get her bearings against the wall, staring up at the sky with a small smile on his face. “It's beautiful, isn't it?” 

Akane concentrated on not falling onto the ice, but her feet seemed to want to slide out from under her. “It's cold,” she said, clutching the wall as hard as she could. 

Ginoza's expression changed, slightly, when he saw her struggle. “Give me your hands.” 

“What?” 

“It takes some time to get used to the balance,” Ginoza said. “Everything is faster on ice. It feels like you're never in control of yourself.” He took her gloved hands in his, keeping his grip firm. “But actually, you just have to pay more attention to your movements. To the way your body is angled. You should shift your balance forward. Bend your knees a little. And instead of trying to use your feet like you would when walking, embrace the surface that you're on. You need to allow the blade to slide, and not resist that. It's strange, but as long as you're not going too fast it isn't dangerous.” 

They were drifting away from the wall, the two of them, Ginoza coaxing them across the rink. Other people skated around them, and Akane marveled at how effortless they made it seem. A three year old kid sped past her, nearly knocking her over, but Ginoza helped her balance. Gradually, she felt less like she was going to fall over with every small movement, and they had made a lap around the rink. 

They leaned against the wall, resting, Akane catching her breath. It was hard, concentrating on the way she moved in order to stay upright and go where she wanted. She wondered why Ginoza liked this sort of thing. 

Ginoza's eyes were following the various other skaters in the rink as they made laps. Mika was clutching Sugo's arm as they slowly skated past. Yayoi and Shion were kissing against the wall, Yayoi pinning Shion, presumably to keep Shion from falling over, but Shion seemed to be enjoying it. 

“You don't have to babysit me this whole time,” Akane said to Ginoza. “I need a few minutes, anyway.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Akane nodded. “I'll be back,” Ginoza said, and he pushed away. 

Akane watched him as he went around the rink, once, twice, fast enough that the wind whipped his hair back and forth as he switch from skating forwards to skating backwards. He started to smile, small, and then the smile grew wide and carefree, and he looked more relaxed, the troubles of work and his own problems melting away in the moments that he spent gliding across the ice. 

Then he came to a stop next to Akane again, face flushed, flurries dusting his dark hair, eyes bright with joy, breathing hard. He looked so happy, and Akane was so happy for him, to see him relax like this, to know that he could feel like this, that she stood on her toes and kissed him. 

Or tried to. She'd forgotten that she was still on ice, still wearing skates, and the movement caused her feet to slip. She lost her balance, flailed, and nearly fell, but Ginoza caught her by the arms, dragging her upright. 

Akane looked up at him, and this time managed to actually kiss him. 

Ginoza made a startled noise, and Akane kissed him deeper, cupping his cheek with one gloved hand, and Ginoza sank into the kiss, allowing himself to forget that they were inspector and enforcer and that they shouldn't be doing this, let alone in public. His concerns and fears still hadn't caught back up to him, and Akane loved this, loved seeing him allowing himself this moment. She wished he would more often. 

Then, with a lurch, they broke apart and stunned, Akane found herself sprawled on her stomach on the ice, Ginoza sprawled on his back, shocked. 

For a moment they stayed that way. Then Ginoza started laughing. He sat up, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the laughter, and Akane giggled with him. 

“I-I'm sorry,” Ginoza stuttered, shoulders shaking. 

“Don't be,” Akane said. “I'm glad I have this effect on you.” 

Ginoza's cheeks went a darker shade of red, but before he could respond, another gloved hand thrust itself between them. 

“Can I help you up?” Sugo asked. 

Akane took his hand, stood up, and clutched the wall. “We should probably go for hot chocolate,” she said, glancing over to where Hinakawa stood watching, wide eyed. 

Sugo went ahead of them with the others. Before they stepped off the ice, Akane held Ginoza back, lightly touched his arm. “Thank you for showing me how to skate.” 

“You didn't get to learn much,” Ginoza said, perplexed. “We only went around once.” 

Akane smiled. “It was enough.”


End file.
